


Collection of One-Shots

by madsholland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsholland/pseuds/madsholland
Summary: The title says it all!
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	1. Silent Treatment | Tik Tok Trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black x Remus Lupin
> 
> “Stare at Your Boyfriend and Say Nothing” Challenge.

Sirius positioned his phone on the table beside the couch, camera pointed toward where Remus was about to walk in the front door. At the sound of the lock on the front door, Sirius quickly hit record and sat back on the couch as casually as possible.

“Hey baby, I’m home,” Remus called as he pulled off his coat. There was a moment of silence before Sirius heard Remus take a few steps further into the house. “Baby?”

When he saw Sirius sitting on the couch in the next room, he raised an eyebrow. Sirius continued looking at him in silence.

“What’s happening?”

Silence.

“Did I do something? Is that it?”

More silence.

Remus sighed. “That’s not fair.”

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. Remus slowly started walking toward Sirius.

“I love you, baby. Can you tell me what I did?”

Sirius stayed silent, but couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. Remus raised his eyebrows and a smile spread across his face.

“Ooh, is this a sex thing? Let’s see how quiet you are when I take all of you in my-”

“WAIT!” 

The phone was knocked to the floor when Sirius jumped toward it. Remus’s laugh could be heard in the background as Sirius fumbled for the phone before the camera shut off.


	2. Maid for You | Tik Tok Trend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black x Remus Lupin
> 
> "Surprise Your Boyfriend in a French Maid Costume."

_“Bonjour,_ Tik Tok.” Remus smiled into the camera and waved. “I received some messages requesting that I surprise Sirius in a French Maid costume, so..”

Remus trailed off as he flipped the view of the camera to show off his outfit in the bathroom mirror. The costume featured a black dress with a tight bodice and a skirt so short that if Remus attempted to lean forward even an inch he would be on full display. The package also came with a white lace choker, fishnet tights, a thigh garter, and a feather duster.

“People were very adamant about this request. Let’s see how he reacts when he gets home.” With one last smile to the camera, Remus shut the video off the wait for Sirius to get home.

Remus propped the phone up in the kitchen with the camera facing the doorway, his own body out of view.

“Hey Re, I’m home!” Remus hit record and winked into the camera before stepping out of frame.

“In the kitchen!”

Remus stood at the sink with his back to the door as he waited. Sirius froze in the doorway and let out a high pitched whine when he walked in.

“Hey baby.” Remus sent him an innocent smile.

“What are you wearing?” Sirius asked, his voice already a little raspy. He coughed to clear his throat and stepped further into the kitchen.

“Do you not like it? I thought I would wear it while making dinner.” Remus walked over to the oven (which was not on, but Sirius didn’t know that) and bent over to open the door with his back to Sirius.

 _“Mon dieu,_ Re!”

 _“Voulez vous coucher avec moi?”_ he asked, turning back to Sirius.

The camera cut off just before Sirius grabbed Remus’s hips and hoisted him onto the kitchen counter.


	3. 'Cause I Still Fucking Love You, Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin
> 
> Inspired by Drivers License: Olivia Rodrigo.

_God, I'm so blue, know we're through_

_But I still fucking love you, babe._

_London, 1985_

The sidewalk was crowded with people as Remus walked through Muggle London. He had learned long ago that moving on was easier if he could separate himself from the Wizarding World. There were too many memories there. Everywhere he looked, there was a reminder of James, Lily, Peter... and Sirius. That was the hardest reminder of all. 

Remus stopped at the corner of the sidewalk, waiting for the light to change to allow him to cross the street. Traffic was busy at this hour and he knew he wasn’t quick enough to dart amongst the passing cars. Especially not after the last full moon. 

The light changed from green to red and the cars slowed to a stop. A white car stopped in front of Remus, the tinted windows giving him a look at his own reflection. God, he looked tired. 

The flash of a face in the reflection, smiling with silky, black hair and piercing grey eyes made Remus freeze. It felt like his heart had stopped. He whirled around, tearing his eyes away from the reflection. 

It couldn’t be him. It wasn’t possible. 

Remus didn’t move from his spot, eyes darting over the faces of the people pushing past him. Over the sound of the passing cars, Remus could’ve sworn he heard that carefree laugh. He would recognize it anywhere. 

The crowd slowly dissipated as they made their way across the street, leaving Remus alone on the corner. He brought his hands to his face and took a long, deep breath in. He felt like he was going crazy. 

Four years. It had been four years and Remus couldn’t shake this feeling. He didn’t know if he ever would. 

Taking another deep breath, Remus shook his head and began walking home. He couldn’t even remember why he’d gone out in the first place, now. 

As he walked, he found his mind wandering to memories from his time in school. Planning pranks in his dorm room with James, Peter, and Sirius. Laughing and studying in the library with Lily. Hours spent in bed in the morning with Sirius. 

Remus closed his eyes and, for just a moment, all of the pain of the last five years didn’t exist. There was no war. There was no death. 

And for a fleeting moment, he could picture himself walking home to Sirius.


	4. Pain Potions and Passionate Professions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black x Remus Lupin
> 
> Inspired by S2:E19 of New Girl. 
> 
> Sirius goes to visit Remus in the hospital wing after a particularly bad full moon, but the pain potions Madame Pomfrey has given him prove to be a little strong.

Sirius gently pushed open the doors of the hospital wing, careful not to make any noise that would alert Madame Pomfrey that he was there. It was past curfew and he knew she’d send him away before he had a chance to see Remus if she found him there.

The full moon the night before had been a bad one. Madame Pomfrey had given Remus a sleeping draught after tending to his injuries, so the boy had been asleep and unable to have visitors the entire day. Sirius crept past the curtains drawn around Remus’s hospital bed, pulling off the Invisibility Cloak and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Moony, are you awake?” he whispered. “I’ve got some chocolate.”

Remus blinked his eyes open slowly, taking in his surroundings before they landed on Sirius.

“I feel gooood.” The last word was dragged out as Remus offered him a rather dopey smile. “Moony feels gooood.” 

This might have been the most adorable thing Sirius had ever seen. He let out a laugh and pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket, handing it to Remus.

“I like to say words with my mouth,” Remus added. Whatever pain potion Madame Pomfrey had given him must have been strong. Sirius couldn’t wait to tease him about this tomorrow.

“Well you got pretty banged up last night, Moony, so I’ll let you get some rest. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“I like you.” Remus reached a hand out toward Sirius, his fingers gently brushing over his cheekbone. The light touch made him shiver and he immediately missed the contact when Remus pulled his hand away. 

Okay, this was a really strong potion.

“I like you too, Moony. Now get some rest,” Sirius said, standing from the edge of the bed.

“I like your hair. I like when you wear it in a little bun and the little hairs just-” he said, his voice trailing off as he waved his hands around his face to demonstrate his point.

“Thanks, Moony. I’ll wear it in a bun tomorrow just for you,” he answered, instinctively running his fingers through his hair. 

“I wanna have sex with you.”

Sirius’s eyes widened and he looked down at Remus. There was no way he heard that right.

“Do you know what you’re saying right now, Rey?”

“Yeah,” Remus said softly, looking up at him with sultry eyes and a small smirk playing his lips.

“Are you sure?” He asked, but Remus leaning toward him now with his lips in a soft pout. It took everything in Sirius not to kiss him.

“I wanna have sex with you,” he whispered his time, his hand grabbing Sirius’s shirt and pulling him back toward the bed. 

“Woah - Hey. No, Rey,” Sirius groaned, trying to pull himself out of the other boy’s grip. He put his hands on Remus’s shoulders and gently pushed him to lay back in his hospital bed. “Let’s get you to bed, Moony.”

The closeness allowed Remus to take hold of Sirius’s shoulders, drawing him close so he was laying on top of him on the bed.

“You are way too drugged up for this!” Sirius managed to get out, breaking free of Remus’s grip and jumping to his feet. Without another word, Sirius snatched up the Invisibility Cloak and all but ran from the hospital wing.

When he got into the corridor, Sirius stopped to lean against the wall. Did that just happen? Did he really mean what he had said? No, it was the pain potion. It definitely had to be the potion. Remus was only saying those things because he was loopy. He probably wouldn’t even remember any of this tomorrow. Sirius dragged a hand over his face and let out a sigh. 

God, he hoped it wasn’t just the potion though.


	5. I'm Falling Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn O'Hara x Logan Tremblay
> 
> Inspired by Falling by Harry Styles. These characters were created by the amazing @lumosinlove. 
> 
> This song made me think of Finn and Logan, so had to share the heartbreaking visual with you all.

__

_“I’m in my bed and you’re not here.”_

There was a steady thrum of music drifting up the stairs of the hockey house but Logan couldn’t bring himself to leave his bed, let alone join his teammates for another party. Not after Finn left this morning. The rest of the house was going on with their lives, oblivious to the boy upstairs who felt as if his world had come crashing down around him.

Logan turned over in his bed to face the wall, trying to shield his eyes from the light pouring in from his bedroom window. The bed felt empty without Finn there. Closing his eyes, he could almost imagine that he wasn’t alone. He buried his nose in the sheets, the soft smell of sage, cedar, and citrus that was so unmistakably _Finn_ overwhelming his senses.

Logan squeezed his eyes tighter, willing himself not to cry again. He didn’t know how there were any tears left. His efforts were in vain and a broken sob escaped his throat.

__

_“Forget what I said, it’s not what I meant. And I can’t take it back, I can’t unpack the baggage you left.”_

It was stupid, to tell Finn to find himself a nice girl. He wished he had said something else - _anything_ else - but he hadn’t been able to find the words. He wished he had told Finn in a way he would have understood not to forget him. It was too late now. Finn was gone and there was no taking back what he said.

Logan took a shaky breath in, holding his breath and bringing a hand to cover his mouth to quell his sobs. It felt like a shard of glass had pierced his chest, the pain accentuated with every breath he took. The feeling had been there ever since he returned to his bedroom that morning. Maybe eventually, the shard of glass would dull and the pain wouldn’t be so strong.

This was the way it had to be. There was no way Logan could go with him. Finn would move on and forget about him when he joined the Lions. Logan just hoped that, eventually, he’d be able to move on too and this feeling wouldn’t last forever.

__

_“What if I’m down? What if I’m out? What if I’m someone you won’t talk about?”_

Finn had known things would be different once he left Harvard. For the first time in years, he and Logan were hundreds of miles from one another with no idea when they would see each other again. Things were bound to be a little different with that kind of physical distance between them. What Finn didn’t expect was for their friendship to grow distant.

Sure, there were phone calls and text messages in their attempts to keep in touch but it was different. Logan was different. Their friendship felt strained. Finn wanted so badly to just _talk_ to Logan about what he was feeling. It seemed that anytime he tried to talk about what happened between them the other boy would change the subject or stop answering his messages.

Then Finn found out Logan had been drafted to the Lions. He couldn’t even hide his excitement as they Face-timed, a wide smile spreading across his face as those green eyes met his - even if it was through a screen. He thought that this would be their chance for things to go back to normal. But then he received this text.

__

_“And it kills me 'cause I know we've run out of things we can say.”_

Finn stared down at the message, frustrated tears springing to his eyes. Logan would be living with Dumo. End of conversation, if it could even be considered as much. Finn chucked his phone to the other side of the couch.

 _“Fuck,”_ he shouted, his left arm flying out and colliding with the pillow beside him. He whipped it across the room, a crash sounding in the distance that Finn couldn’t bring himself to be bothered with. He dropped his head in his hands and the tears came quickly, the force with which they flowed surprising.

Logan didn’t want to live with him. He wouldn’t talk to him. Finn missed him so much it hurt. What if things stayed like this? What if their friendship couldn’t go back to what it was? Finn wasn’t sure he would be able to take it. He didn’t want it to be this way.

He yearned for that bright smile that made his heart skip a beat when it was aimed in his direction.

He yearned for the feeling of Logan beside him, his warm, tanned skin pressed against him as he looked up at him with those green eyes. _God_ , his eyes were beautiful.

But most of all, he yearned for the comfort and happiness he felt whenever Logan was around. More than anything, he just missed having Logan in his life.

__

_“What am I now? What am I now? What if you're someone I just want around? I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling.”_


End file.
